


Daily Fix: Fluff Fic

by lrs002



Series: Lrs002's writings of 2019 [18]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex and Kyle care/take care him, Couch Cuddles, Date Interrupted, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Michael, Established Relationship, Multi, Pre-Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 00:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21329215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Michael shows up on Alex Manes' doorstep interrupting date night between Kyle and Alex. They take care of Michael anyway.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes/Kyle Valenti, Michael Guerin/Kyle Valenti
Series: Lrs002's writings of 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530902
Kudos: 56





	Daily Fix: Fluff Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I needed some fluff in my life, so I made some. Enjoy. Spelling mistakes are all me.
> 
> Based on these Prompts:
> 
> 003: "I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses."  
005: "I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy."  
002: "You smell nice."  
026: "People are jerks, but not you."  
025: "I’d like it if you stayed.  
014: "Let's get to know each other over dinner."

Michael was bone tired so he went to the only person that knew him and wouldn’t bother asking questions; Alex Manes.

“What are you doing here Guerin?” Alex said allowing his ex into the cabin

“"I'm here for my daily fix of hugs and kisses.” Michael said 

“We don’t do that sort of thing anymore. We agreed to see other people.” Alex said closing the door. “We’re friends and only friends.”

“I know that but friends offer each other cuddles right? Michael asked looking at Alex but not really seeing him.

Alex stared and actually looked at Michael like he hadn’t done in a very long time. Michael looked tired, so tired. He had bags under his eyes, his curls looked unruly not the usual perfect chaos Michael kept them in. and his clothes were the same as his curls messier, rumpled, not taken care of and he looked pale. Very pale.

Out of the corner of his eye Alex saw Kyle peeking over the edge of the couch staring at Michael waiting to see what his response was. Michael hadn’t noticed Kyle yet; he was staring Alex.

He sighed “Yeah but- What he’s trying to say is we were kinda in the middle of something Guerin.” Kyle interrupted making his presence known.

Michael’s head whipped around to face Kyle, then he quickly looked between them. “Oh.” he said dumbly, Then really looked at Alex, scanned him up and down. 

Alex saw the moment that it clicked, “Oh.” Michael said again more drawn out “I’m clearly interrupting something. “ 

The way Michael said the word something made it seem like it was filled but he got the gist of what he had walked into so Alex just nodded, “It’s called a date.”

“I should go.” Michael mumbled turning back toward the door.

“Guerin, you look like hell. My guess is your about to fall over.” Kyle said standing up from the couch, showing of his shirtless self. “So I will personally punch you in the face enough to knock you out if you even attempt to climb in your truck to drive.”

Alex and Michael both blinked at him. “If you want my professional opinion.”

Michael didn’t even bother arguing, just took off his boots placing them by the door then shuffled around the end of the couch, gently pushing Kyle back onto the couch until he was lying down then Alex watched as Michael flopped on top of him not bothering to say a single word.

Alex closed the door and went back to cooking and a comfortable silence fell over the three of them for a while.

“You’re heavy.” Kyle complained as Alex set the table

"I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy." Michael whined “Plus… You uh smell nice."

Quiet from Kyle.

Then, a mumbled, “Thanks Guerin.” 

Without looking at his boyfriend and ex Alex could imagine Kyle was blushing and Michael was smirking. 

Alex continued to listen and imagine afraid if he said anything it would break the soft smell, a moment, over the two people he cared for most.

\---  
“Want to tell me why your here?” Kyle said running a hand through dirty curls; he didn’t tell Michael this.

“No.” Michael said face toward the back of the couch. Can we just leave it at people are jerks, but not you… or Alex.”

“Sure.” Kyle said as he stared up at the ceiling, Alex leaned into his line of sight mouthing, “Thank you.”

Kyle just smiled at him. 

This was not how he imagined his night going but it was nice; somewhat.

There was a possible accidentally clatter from Alex as he dropped silverware,”Shit, sorry.”

“I should go.” Michael said. scrambling up from the couch, away from Kyle and away from the blanket Alex had dropped on the both of them without Guerin noticing. 

Kyle grabbed Michael’s hand before he moved further away toward the door he just knew something bad would happen if he let the guy leave. Kyle may not have liked Michael very much before but after Caulfeild things had changed and so had Kyle’s feelings for Michael.

Kyle had a lot of conflicting feelings about the one and only Michael Guerin.

The look Michael had on his face was devastation and it was mostly all eyes. The man kept staring there clasped hands then at the door like the only thing that would keep him together was the fact that Kyle’s hand held his.

Kyle glanced at Alex quickly hoping he’d come up with the magic word to make the guy stay.

"I’d like it if you stayed.” Alex said sitting down at the table, dinner set and ready to eat.

Michael glanced back at Alex “But… Kyle!?” Michael shook their clasped hands for emphasis, “We don’t even know each other that well.”

He probably afraid that Kyle would shoo him away, reject him. “As if, I could stop this or want to stop this.” Kyle thought not after a fantastic cuddle session. There needed to be more of those in his life.

Kyle kept his voice soft," Please Stay. Let's get to know each other over dinner."

Michael took a deep breath and gave them both a small smile, “Okay.” As long as I don’t have to tell you anything tonight.”

“Deal, just tell us when your ready.” Alex says smiling back 

“Got it.” Michael said and they sat down for dinner


End file.
